That Would Be Enough II: Eye of the Hurricane
by GuardianSaint
Summary: A storm is brewing, can Simba's newest sons put their differences aside and work together to defend their home. Or will history repeat, only more dangerous than before as hearts are tossed in the middle.
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the second book of That Would Be Enough. I know that I ended things a bit unfair, but don't worry I will clear things up in this book. If you have any questions feel free to ask. I will answer to the best I can.**

 **Enjoy the first chapter of That Would Be Enough II: Eye of the Hurricane.**

Two months has went since the survivors of Artemis came to seek refuge with the pridelanders. King Simba and Queen Kiara accepted the survivors with open arms. Even Kion, who along with Cullen and Jasper was helping the Lion Guard patrol the Pridelands. Kiara has been having a bad feeling, and extra guards wasn't going to hurt anyone besides the ones that trespasses, with bad intentions.

By now Prince Kopa and Prince Lin-Manuel were eleven months. Their tuffs has grew a bit down the back of their necks and a bit up their chests. The princes were also a bit taller. Over the course of the two months, Prince Lin-Manuel's fur has changed from creamy gold to light gold. Truly making the second prince a spitten image of his late grandfather to which he was named after.

Along with these changes, came lessons. Or more lessons in Lin-Manuel's case. As the second born prince in the current litter, it was Lin-Manuel's destiny to be the newest leader of the Lion Guard. Only thing, even though the Lin-Manuel has been having lessons for the past two months he hasn't received the roar of the elders. Everyone believes that the light gold pre-teen has to witness something tragic or almost tragic, like Kion and all the original leaders to receive the roar.

On this particular day, the royal twins was in a game of baobab fruit ball with their cousins and friends. Including Fuli's son, Flash. The yellowish cheetah cub tossed the greenish-yellow fruit where Lin-Manuel leapt up and caught it in his creamy muzzle with a flip before landed on his creamy paws.

Six month old Skye frowned as she pinned her ears. That was supposed to be her catch as Flash was one of her team-mates. But with that catch Lin-Manuel's team won and everyone knows that Kopa isn't too keen to losing.

Lin-Manuel turned his glinting brown eyes towards his pouting brother. "Haha! You lost, slow poke!" Lin-Manuel taunted proudly.

Kopa growled before smirking. Before Lin-Manuel knew it, his brother pounced on him, sending them tumbling. They soon rolled into something soft, getting tangled in a ball. They had soon stopped and laid out a few feet from another. The two royals got up and see a month old dark brown cub slowly standing.

"Uh...what happened?"

"Sorry...we kinda got out of control." the pale gold prince smiled sheepishly.

The cub nodded and smiled, "It's okay, I'm Sherise by the way."

Kopa tilted his head, his ear flickered. "I don't remember seeing you around."

Sherise looked down, "That's because I just came here with my parents and my older sister which is by fifteen minutes."

Lin-Manuel smiled, "Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Lin-Manuel but you can call me Lin. And-"

"And I'm Kopa." Kopa cut in with grin before moving his blue eyes to his brother. "...and this buffoon, 'Linny'!"

Lin-Manuel glared at his brother as he growled, "Kopa...you know I hate that name!"

Sherise blushed before looking away, "I like it, it's cute."

Lin-Manuel gaped at the new cub with unbelievable wide eyes while Kopa burst into uncontrollable fits of laughter. When Kopa finally stopped laughing the three were joined by the rest of the youngsters of the Pridelands.

"Hey guys. Who's your friend?" Damon asked, his blue eyes on the dark brown cub.

Lin-Manuel turned from his snickering brother to their friends. "That's Sherise. She's new. We're about to play hide and seek. Wanna play?"

There was a bunch of 'yes' and 'not it'. Unfortunately, Sherise was a little too slow and was it. The bad thing was being it was the least of her problems. After counting down from ten, the dark brown cub ran off in search of the others.

While hiding, Lin-Manuel began to think about the past two months. Besides the extra lessons nothing haven't really changed. Besides his relationship with his brother. Kopa and him were as close as ever but there's a swift in the air ever since it has been said he was going to be the newest leader of the Lion Guard.

Lin-Manuel didn't realize that he was really deep in thought until he heard a scream. Something called to him, which caused him to bolt towards the source. The light gold pre-teen ran as the wind of his running whipped through this growing brown mane. He stopped at the edge of a valley to see a tall, bulky tannish, russet mane lion holding a scared Sherise by her scuff.

"L-Lin...please help me!"

Upon hearing Sherise's cry Lin-Manuel felt the upmost need to protect and save her. "H-hey! Let her go!"

The lion, Dhampir laughed as he looked up at the prince. "Why don't you come down here!" when Lin-Manuel didn't move, Dhampir laughed before the tannish lion turned to the dark brown cub. "I believe that I hit the jackpot. Which is good, 'cause I'm starving."

"No!" something in Lin-Manuel snapped at that moment. His eyes began to glow. "Let her go!"

He roared which sent Dhampir tumbling back. When Lin-Manuel stopped roaring he looked around before taking a deep breath. "Hevi kabisa! What was that?"

Lin-Manuel looked over the edge and gulped. Both the lion and Sherise laid unconscious. Lin-Manuel pinned his ears as he lowered his head.

 _What have I done?_

 **...**

"Stephen!" Simba roared. "You were banished along with your aunt and whoever is loyal to Zira and Scar."

Stephen lifted his head and rolled his shoulder. "I'm not here to start any trouble, King Simba. But as you can see...my mate is in distress. Surely you would help."

Both males turned to the weeping greyish-beige lioness that was being comforting by Kiara and Teshi's greyish mother, Soraya. Along with a month old rusty brown cub.

Simba sighed before looking towards his brother in law, that is also his nephew.

 _ **ROAR**_

Simba's words were lost when the extremely loud roar echoed through the air. _Lin-Manuel_. Simba instantly thought. After receiving a nod from Hamilton, the creamy beige lion dashed off along with Laurens, Kion and the newly year and nine month old Severus.

Anna who was standing by along with Tiifu and Mheetu. Walked over to her brother and nuzzled him. "Reserve judgment. Even though we have a bad taste with the last time let in a former outlander. You can't keep a father from his mate and children. Father wouldn't want that."

Simba sighed before looking over at Stephen. "Your mate and daughters are accepted. You on the other hand, will be watched. I reserve judgement. Now I will do what I can to look for your other daughter."

At that Ono flew in a frantic. "Sire!"

Simba groaned before looking up at the egret. "Yes, Ono?"

"You and the others must come quick. Bring Bambi as well."

Apporching the group with Taka and Moreau, the creamy gold lioness spoke up. "Is something wrong, Ono?"

"You must come to flat ridge rock! At once!"

While Kiara stayed behind with Teshi and a few others. Simba, Stephen, Moreau, Bambi and Taka ran off towards the direction of the flat ridge rock. When they got there, Hamilton was climbing up the cliff with a unconscious month old dark brown cub.

"That's my daughter! What happened!" Stephen roared.

A whimpered brought attention to a weeping Lin-Manuel that was surrounded by his brother and friends. Stephen snarled before rushing towards the crying prince but Hamilton intercepted him.

"From what I received from the others, a buddy of yours I...Dhampir, was going to kill Sherise. But Lin-Manuel saved her, by using the roar of the elders. Yes, she's unconscious but-"

"She'll be fine." Bambi added in after watching Taka run off towards the kopje with the cub in his tannish muzzle. "She just needs rest. Come on, your mate will need you."

Stephen nodded before turning to run after the creamy gold Sherman lioness.


	2. Chapter 2

**CandyLuv99, I'm glad you like the beginning. Here's the next chapter.**

Teshi couldn't believe that those damn Outsiders would scope so low to attack her daughter. But then again, Zira did kill King Simba's first son. Perhaps, she thought they would never do such a thing since her cubs are Stephen's daughters. Guess Zira and her lackies are feeling extra bitter than usual now that Stephen changed sides. She was skeptical about coming back but she missed her mother and friends. And wanted her daughters to grow up in the Pridelands like she did.

Right as they crossed the border, her youngest daughter gets separated. Teshi was so worried that Sherise could be hurt or worse. Which was why she was so depressed earlier.

The sound of yelling caused the greyish-beige lioness to stand and walk towards the small cave entrance near the slope that was being used as a infirmary. Outside in front of priderock's promontory was Hamilton and the young prince that saved her baby's life.

"It's my fault!" the light gold pre-teen cried. His once soft brown eyes was bloodshot and his body was shaking.

Hamilton frowned before placing a paw over his nephew and pulled him close. With a deep breath, Hamilton addressed the upset prince. "Lin-Manuel?"

Lin-Manuel sniffled before wiping his teary eyes with the back of his paw. "I'm so...sorry...I didn't..."

"It's alright, Lin-Manuel." Teshi said walking out of the cave towards the two royal males. "I bet Sherise would love a visit from her hero."

Lin-Manuel wasn't sure but his mind was particularly made when he was pushed to the cave entrance by his uncle. "Alright! I get it."

Laughter from his uncle was the last thing he heard as he got further into the cave. When he was in front of the unconscious cub, he sat with his ears pinned. As he drowned in self pitty he let his eyes look over the dark brown cub. Her small body was covered in large green leaf wraps. She had a backwards dark brown tuff on her head.

 _Wow, she's pretty..._

Lin-Manuel shook his head, to knock away those thoughts. It wasn't right on more than one occasion. He was about to be year in a month and surely she'll fall for Kopa. Skye did, even though he didn't like her. He knows that Sherise would be no different. But he couldn't help the feelings he felt though confusing.

He couldn't stop looking at the younger female with interest that he couldn't explain. Like everything that made him who I was now —his love for his parents, his love for his brothers and sister, his loyalty to the kingdom and the guard, his hatred for the ones that is out there that want to harm his family and friends, his name, his self—disconnected in that second— _snip, snip, snip_ —and floated up beyond his imagining.

Lin-Manuel was not left drifting. A new string held him where he was. Not one string, but a million. All tying him to one thing—to the very center of the universe. He could see that now—how the universe swirled around this one point. He'd never seen the symmetry of the universe before, but now it was plain. The gravity of the earth no longer tied him to the place where he stood.

It was the young cub who laid before him that held him here now.

A groan reached his ears. "Lin-Manuel..?"

Lin-Manuel looked as Sherise looked up at him with the brightest green eyes. He gulped. "Sherise...I'm sorry."

Sherise winced before placing a paw on her head before giving a small smile. "You saved me. Thank you... _My prince_."

Sherise then took the pre-teen by surprise by giving Lin-Manuel a lick to the check. Lin-Manuel's brown eyes widened as a blush formed, as red as a baboon's bottom. But the two weren't aware that they were being watched.

 **...**

Zira roared in frustration. The pale tan lioness stopped pacing to snap her amber eyes towards one of her newest generals. "Cain! I thought you had your lieutenant under control!"

A tall, largely built light cream, black maned lion narrowed his dark brown eyes. "My queen I assure you that it won't happen again."

"Zira!"

Zira and Cain looked to see a raven fly towards them. "What is it, Bruno?"

Bruno bowed in front of the pale tan lioness. "I witnessed something that you should know about."

After hearing what Bruno saw, Zira was another raging fit. All this time of waiting and planning down just because her great-neice has a crush on the enemy.

"Zira." Zira turned to see Nala and Kovu walking over with their bit over a year light brown, dark brown small maned son. "We heard. So what's the plan?"

Zira was conflicted until she got a marvelous idea. "Two for one. Have Stephen get the girls to dispose of the youngest brat. As for Kopa II...I have a idea already planned for the dear prince. So he's not to be harmed!"

Nala nodded. She had a plan of her own and it was a bloody one.


	3. Chapter 3

**CandyLuv99, I agree with you. The Outlanders suck, big time. As for the plans, you will see in time.**

In the past few days since Lin-Manuel received his roar, Sherise has been given the green light to play with the rest of the youngsters of the Pridelands. Which at the moment was a game of time. Lin-Manuel against the rest of the group.

"Lin-Manuel!" yelled Kopa as his blue eyes searched for his little brother.

A russet red cub rolled her purplish-blue eyes. "Why are we even looking for him? He's always pulling some kind of trick."

Damon laughed before looking at his friend with a smirk, his blue eyes full of excitement. "That's where the fun is at."

A light beige cub speaks up with uncertainty in his hazel-blue eyes. "I'm not sure about that, Damon."

Kopa groaned before turning to face his friends. "I will not loose another game! I'm future king! I can't and I won't loose!"

Sherise was about to question that Lin-Manuel was also the future king but Barry stopped her. Everyone knows that when Kopa gets in one of his competitive moods, it's best to let it play out. So the group continued to search for the second prince.

Unknown to them that Lin-Manuel was hidden in the tree above them. He had rolled into some mud to blend with the thick tree branch, he was on. He placed a paw over his muzzle as he laughed before looking away from his friends and brother. To see Kora, Jasper, Hamilton and Fuli with his father heading towards the others below. With a smirk, Lin-Manuel started to climb down.

"Hello children."

The cubs and Flash stopped what they were doing and looked towards the voice. Where huge smiles formed on their faces before running to their respective parents. Simba smiled at his friends before looking at his son. The golden lion walked over and lightly stepped on Kopa's tail.

Kopa groaned before looking up and smiled. "Hi dad!"

Simba smiled back before looking around. "Where's your brother?"

Kopa shrugged as Simba stepped off his tail. "I don't know. We were in a game of hide and seek."

Simba raised a eyebrow. "All of you was it?"

Kopa nodded. "Said I wouldn't be able to find him with the extra eyes. It was a challenge that I couldn't let slide!"

Simba sighed before standing and looking around for any sign of the newest leader of the Lion Guard. Soon a figure, just below his shoulder jumped in front of Simba.

"I'm here!" Lin-Manuel shouted with a grin.

Simba looked at his son before shaking his head. "What am I going to do with you?"

Kopa growled as he walked over. "Where have you been?!"

Lin-Manuel shook his head. "I'll never reveal my secret."

Kopa huffed, earning a laugh from Simba. "Let's go. I'm sure your mother has caught something good."

Kopa groaned before following his father. Lin-Manuel shook his body where the mud flew off him. With a light laugh the light gold pre-teen ran after his father and brother.

 **...**

Kopa for the life of him couldn't help but feel...different. Ever since his uncle announced that Lin-Manuel was the chosen leader of the Lion Guard. He and Lin-Manuel didn't know much about Kopa their eldest brother. But since Kion was born after the first Kopa and lost the roar, shouldn't he have the roar of the elders. After all, he was born after Kion.

It just seems unfair. Shouldn't he have a super cool job no to himself. No. The one thing that would make him stand out, he has to share it.

"Hey, Kopie!"

Kopa turned to see Lin-Manuel running towards him. "Hey. You wanna play pinn ya? We haven't played in a while."

Kopa rolled his blue eyes. "Well...let's see. I'm not the one that's always busy now that he has some supernatural roar."

Lin-Manuel frowned. "Is everything alright, Kopa?"

Instead of answering, Kopa closed and open his eyes before he playfully growled. Then he pounced on his brother. The princes got caught in the heat of the game, both trying their best to pinn the other. But on the third run, Kopa soon found himself on his back again.

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk,"

The two princes looked up and seen the group of cubs they normally be playing with. With the russet red cub, being the one that spoke, shaking her head.

"It's a shame you always get beaten. Quite phateic really."

"I agree. Some future king we have. He gets pinned by his little brother." taunted a rusty brown cub.

Kopa scrawled at the younger cubs as Lin-Manuel, Skye, Sherise and the others glared.

"Shayla!" the dark brown cub scolded her older sister. She really didn't know why she was so mean to Kopa. Has been since a few weeks ago, just out of the blue.

The russet red cub rolled her purplish-blue eyes. "It's true,"

A dark purple hornbill then flew down in front of the cubs causing them to look alarmed.

"Zeek, is everything alright?" Lin-Manuel asked apporching the newest majordomo.

The young hornbill nodded. "Yes. Your mother just wants you to stay close to priderock. Hyenas have been spotted in the Pridelands."

The cubs' eyes widen as they screamed. "Hyenas!"

"Don't worry, your father and some of the guard went to chase them off."

The cubs took a breather as the majordomo flew to a nearby tree.

"That's a relief."

Kopa smirked at his light gold brother. "Awe Linny is scared. Maybe you aren't cut out for this after all."

Lin-Manuel was shocked before he narrowed his brown eyes and growled. "I'm not scared."

"Then go after your guard and pops!" Kopa challenged with a wide grin.

Shayla narrowed her eyes as she smirked. "Why don't you go after the king and guard? Or is it because you're the one that is scared?"

Kopa glared at the rusty brown cub. "I'm not scared! How about you go! I bet you can't go as far as me!"

Shayla smiled with a interesting look in her eyes. "Hmm. You're on!"

"Um...we're out..." said Sherise backing up shaking her head.

Skye sighed. "Then whoever doesn't want to go and can get Zeek away."

Shayla laughed before smiling at her sister. "If there wasn't cowards we weren't know who the brave ones are."

Sherise frowned as she glared at her sister. "I'm not a coward, I'm just not stupid."

Shayla rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say little sis."

Sherise rolled her green eyes before she gave the brothers a plead full look before leading the other cubs to distract Zeek. Once the the dark purple hornbill was well distracted Kopa, Lin-Manuel, Shayla and Skye ran towards the Outlands. The four young lions made it to the Outlands by late afternoon and they was in awe.

"This is creepy," Skye mumbled which Lin-Manuel heard.

Lin-Manuel nodded in agreement. "Same here. So who goes first?"

Kopa shifted his gaze to the rusty brown cub. "Shayla. Since it was her idea."

Shayla rolled her eyes before walking a few feet into the the forbidden territory before sitting and smirked at the others. "Next?"

Lin-Manuel huffed before trotting off a few feet away from Shayla. The light gold pre-teen smiled before sticking his tounge at the younger cub. But frowned when Skye trotted by and sat pass him.

"Come on Kopa or are you too afraid!" Shayla teased.

Lin-Manuel sighed deeply before glaring at the rusty brown cub, tried of her and Jermira mocking and being mean to his brother. "Quit acting snobbish Shayla." then the light gold prince turned to his brother. "Come on Kopa, I won't let anything happen to you."

Kopa looked at his brother with narrowed his. "You won't let anything happen to me? I'm older than you! That only applies if the rolls were reversed!"

Lin-Manuel was tooken back. Never have his brother shouted at him like that.

After a moment, Kopa sighed before walking further into the Outlands. Shayla grunted as Lin-Manuel and Skye cheered. Kopa was crossing a log when the rotted wood snapped, sending the pale gold pre-teen falling into a hole. The three gasped before running over and looking in.

"Are you okay?" Skye asked her dark brown eyes wide with concern.

Kopa groaned before looking around and sighing. "I can't get out."

Kopa was about to say something when they heard menacing growls and they became scared immediately.

"Lin...what's going on?"

"Lin we got to go!"

"We are not leaving my brother!" Lin-Manuel growled at the rusty brown cub.

Skye pinned her ears and sighed. "As much as I don't want to leave Kopa either but we have no choice. If we don't leave to get help we'll get killed. We'll go and get our parents."

Lin-Manuel sighed in defeat before looking at the hole his friend and brother was trapped in.

"I'm so very sorry, brother..."

With that said Lin-Manuel followed the younger Shayla and Skye out of the Outlands ignoring Kopa's pleas for help with a heavy heart.


End file.
